User blog:Wachowman/Total Drama Wiki ep4 'Not What It Seems'
Wachow: Welcome back to Total Drama Wiki, last time the users had to throw down the best they could...even if they were throwing up...er...wait not like that I mean, oh never mind, Shoop got voted off in the end, blah blah blah, lets just see what happens today on Total. Drama. Wiki!! (Screen shows Team SpamKillers in the dining hall) Ynkr: dude, we just keep winning, we're unstoppable! Fire: yes, hopefully we can keep this up. Scraw: (to alliance) even if we don't, we got the numbers on our side. Four: yo nigga, we got dis game in da bag, we can't lose anythin'. NF: it is only a matter of time. Four: Til what? NF: until we lose of course, I mean, we can't be like this forever. Coder: well, you guys should try to at least, I'm tired of doing a lot of work. Loygan: you're doing work? NF: how do you assume that? Coder: well, if it wasn't for me, Tbone would of had his aim in someone else, maybe Ynkr, and if that happened, we wouldn't have won. Fire: dude, you didn't throw a single ball. Coder: neither did you. Fire: actually I did, you were just asleep and didn't see it. A6: hey, hey, lets not fight now. Lak: A6 is right. Loygan: yeah, we've all been doing so good, lets not have a fight break us all apart. Coder: whatever. (Screen shows Team TrollBanners) Night: (listening to the other team fight) hehe, Coders doing perfectly. (Earlier before) Night: hey, coder. Coder: what? Night: I noticed you aren't very well known on your team. Coder: well, I don't know, everyone just started. Night: well, how many people over there do you even talk to? Coder:...I guess only Fire and Scraw. Night: now, what do you think your chances are of you get to the merge? Coder:...shit...not good man. Night: exactly, now listen I can't make an alliance with you yet, but when we get to merge, of you're still here, you can team up with me. Coder: what do you want? Night: just mess up your team, have them lose today's challenge. Coder:...hmm, deal, but I want Fire with us if he makes it too. Night: no promises, but I would allow it. (Back to present time) Coupe: what do you mean? Night: eh, it's nothing important, it's just my way of hurting their team. Tesla: y'know Night, if I didn't know any better, I would think you'll purposely lose today's challenge just to get rid of me. Night: pfft, it's crossed my mind. Tesla: well, it'll just end up like Piet hope you know. Coupe: gentlemen please. Tesla: time to keep working, ahem,(out loud) Night! no! I will not steal CWs stuff and blame it on Steeler! You did that last time, you deal with it! Night: son of a bitch... Steeler: yo nigga, you ain't doin' dis to me again! CW: my stuff? WHAT'D I DO? Night: Don't you guys see he's lying! Meat: Night, no offense, but you gotta stop being some sabotaging faggot, cause next time, I might be voting for you. CW: same here. Steeler: seriously Nigga, ya be crazy lately. Night: oh my god (facepalm) (Wachow walks in) Wachow: greetings users! Time for the competition. Now! Four: hold it nigga, we ain't done eatin'! Tbone: He said now! Four: oh shit, um, yeah nigga, lets go! (Everyone runs out of the Dining room) Tbone: that's what I thought. (Screen shows all users at a field with various obstacles) Wachow: I'm sure you can already tell today's challenge is an obstacle course... AG: that's easy enough. Wachow:...with various amount of Explosives, sharp object, and other things you most likely don't wanna get hit by. AG:...oh. Wachow: and also, it'll be 1v1 for some users, we have 5 rounds and people are randomly chosen, by me Night: shouldn't we be able to pick our players? Wachow: nope! less fun, alrighty then, now, I choose who goes up against who, and first challenge is...Scraw vs Night, how suspicious, ahehehe. Night:...ass. Scraw:...dick. Wachow: now, time to explain what you do, everyone listen up, cause I only explain once. First! You must run through a quick sand pit that should be deep enough to only get to your knees, Second! Climb up the explosion rock wall, and it's called that cause most rocks are bombs, Ahahaha, once you get to the top, jump down into the 1 by 1 square minecraft looking hole filled with water, oh, and if you miss the hole, you have to climb back up the rock wall, Third! Get out of the water and grab a key that's 9 feet in the air, so I hope you can jump. That's it, Night, Scraw. Get ready... (Scraw and Night ready their stance) Wachow: get set... (They are ready to run) Wachow: GO! Scraw: (runs a bit faster than Night but Night is able to keep up) Night: you won't be beating me. Scraw: we'll see. (They hit the quick sand) Night: Wooah! (Night keep trying to run fast and fell face-first into the sand) Scraw: haha! (Scraw is walking slowly and carefully to the other side as Night is able to stand back up) Night: n-no. (Scraw gets to the Rock Wall first but Night ends up right behind him) Night: I will not lose! Scraw: we'll see about tha-(touches an explosion)...that... (Night passes Scraw since he is paralyzed (ish) from the explosion) Night: Hahahahah- (touches an explosion and gets hit to the bottom)...ha. (Scraw snaps back into the game) Scraw: wha- oh, shit (starts climbing again) Night: no! (Gets back on the wall) (Scraw gets to the other end of the wall) Scraw: how the hell am I gunna get in that hole...well, here it goes! (Scraw jumps off the wall) Scraw: aaa-AAAH (makes it in the hole) (Scraw gets out and Runs and jumps for the key and is able to grab it in a matter of seconds) Scraw: Ha! (Crosses finish line) Wachow: Scraw scores a point for team SpamKillers Team SpamKillers: Woohoo! Wachow: now, next up is...Ynkr vs Steeler. After them is Coder vs CW. Steeler: yeah! Lets go Nigga! Ynkr: you won't be beating the Captain of the Baseball team. Steeler: oh yeah, well, you ain't be beating the Football Captain nigga! Ynkr: well, lets see then. (Screen shows Coder standing by a tree, he is then pulled into it) Coder: Ahg! Night: shhh, listen, you're up next, you cannot win. Coder: I remember the deal, but what if I get voted out? Night: make it look like you tried, then they wouldn't have a reason to vote you off. Coder: I don't think that's how it works. Night: listen, Scraw is a powerful force in this game, if he's gone, your chances of getting farther extend a lot, just think about it. (Walks back to field) Coder: alright... Confessional Cam Night: If everything goes as planned, then the person I want out will be out. Coder: I don't have an alliance yet, besides Fire, I barely trust Scraw, but...can I trust Night? Back (Coder walks back to the field) Wachow: And Ynkr wins a point for Team SpamKillers Ynkr: aww Yeah! BaseBall over FootBall baby! Wachow: next, Coder vs CW, after them is Coupe vs MrA. MrA: um, no, I don't do sports. Wachow: too bad, best get stretching. Coder, CW, you start in 3 (Coder looks like he's ready to run) Wachow: 2 (CW does get ready to run) Wachow: Go! (CW runs while Coder gets an idea) Coder: (not running) what about 1? Scraw: Coder! Run goddamnit! Coder: what? Four: Run Nigga! Coder: but he never said o- MrA: RUN SO WE WIN SO I DONT HAVE TO GO NEXT! Coder: (scared) Ok ok. (Coder starts running but CW is already at the top of the wall) CW: phew, yes! (CW gets to the key but is having trouble reaching it) (Coder gets to the end of the Sand) Scraw: C'mon Coder! Wachow: CW wins a point for team TrollBanners! Scraw: wha-(sees that CW got the key and crossed the finish line) CW: Yes! Scraw: ...Dammit! Coder: oh, um, Crap! Wachow: Next is MrA vs Coupe. MrA: nope. Wachow: you start in 3 (Coupe is getting ready) MrA: Nope. Wachow: 2 MrA: nope. Wachow: 1 Coder: oh, so they get a 1. Wachow: Go! MrA: I forfeit. Wachow:...you're not even gunna try? MrA: nope. Wachow:...Coupe, just walk around the course and grab the key. Coupe: um,...alright. Scraw: MrA, PLAY THE GAME. MrA: you see, it may be easy for you, but I have rich clothes on, so I cannot go. Four: Come on, Nigga! Fire: get naked if you must...(winks) MrA: uhg, nope! Wachow: Coupe wins another point for Team SpamKillers! Next up!...Fire vs Patts!, you start now! Fire: I'm not even there yet! Patts:... (Fire sees that Patts is already half way through the Sand pit) Fire: oh shit! (Fire gets into the sand pit) (Patts gets to the rock wall and instantly hits an explosion, knocking him back into the sand pit) Patts:...fuck... (Fire gets to the wall and starts climbing, with Patts right behind him) Fire: uhg. Patts:... (Fire gets over the wall before Patts) Fire: uhg...yes...(jumps instantly) AHHHG! (Hits side of the ground but still makes it in the water) Wachow: oof! I'll accept that. (Fire attempts reaching for the key) Fire: uhg, can't reach!...AHG! (Fire reaches the key and takes it off the string) Fire: yes! I did I- what?! (Patts then comes from over the wall, easily jumps into the water and swiftly jumps up while running grabs the key and lands at the finish line) Fire: wha... Scraw:Holy shit... Patts:... Wachow: And Patts scores the winning point for Team TrollBanners! Scraw: No-Ahg! (Scraw is pulled into the bushes by Night) Scraw: uhg, what do you want?! Night: you wanna know why you lost today? Scraw: Cause MrA's faggot ass didn't even try, so what, we're getting rid of him! Night: nope, it's because Coder made an alliance with me, he said if he makes it to merge, me and him can team up, but he said he'd also mess up your game play. Scraw: what! Night: believe it or not, but that's all I'll tell you. Scraw: why are you telling me this, if you knew it wouldn't help us. Night: to show you how easy it is for me to get what I want. Scraw:... (Screen shows Team TrollBanners at the elimination ceremony) Wachow: hello losers! Time to vote one of your own off the challenge, who will it be, time to start voting, Scraw, you're first. Confessional Cam Scraw: he's part of my alliance but he's also more with Night, but...yeah...he's just with Night I guess. Coder: I hope they didn't suspect me not trying, I want to break my alliance with Night, it's not worth it, I feel pretty safe here, at least for today, I mean, MrA didn't even try. MrA: I know I'm not out, I'm barely wrong, you can't blame me, only fools would've gone through that sand pit. Ynkr: Scraw told me about Coder...but MrA isn't even willing enough to help us...I don't know man Four: Dat Nigga Coder messin' us up, you be gone fool! Back (After some time) Wachow:...and the only 3 people with votes, MrA, Coder, Fire, One of you got 5 votes, one of you got 4 votes, and one of you got 1 vote, the person with 1 vote is....Fire. Fire: don't get the one vote but ok. MrA: (looks at Fire angrily) Confessional Cam MrA: don't wink at me! Back Wachow:...MrA, Coder, this is the last Marshmallow of the day, MrA, you didn't help your team what so ever, you didn't try, and you gave the other team a free point, Coder, it almost looked like you sabotaged your team, but you did try at least, and the last marshmallow goes to... Coder: (starts getting nervous) MrA: (has a relaxed look on his face) Wachow:...MrA. Coder: What?! MrA: I knew it, duh. Loygan: wait, guys, at least Coder tried, why is he out. Scraw: he didn't try, Night told me, I know you sabotaged Coder. Loygan: Coder...did you? Coder: I was gunna break up my alliance after today. Four: yo shouldn't of made one at all nigga! NF: wait, why didn't we know about this? Scraw: eh, only told my alliance...and Four over heard us. A6: well, I can't feel sorry for you, we woulda won today if you tried, and you wouldn't be going home. Fire: Coder, I thought I could trust you, but when they told me, I had to do this. Coder: I'm sorry guys... Wachow: touching....anyways! Coder, it seems your worst fear is actually...coding, apparently (Screen shows Coder and Wachow are Teleported inside of a locked safe) Coder: wha- Wachow: alright, you have to put correct coding into this pad to block the safe and get out. Coder: no man! You can't! I can't code! Ill die in here! Wachow: Tbone will put food in here 3 times a day until you get out. (Screen shows Wachow teleport outside of the safe) Coder: (from inside the safe)...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wachow: hahaha, ahh, Who will Night get on his side next, will people even trust him after today's episode, what will happen with this Night vs Tesla, and who will be the next person eliminated off the island, Find out next time, on Total Drama Wiki! Coder: (from inside the safe) LET ME OUT PLEASE, I DONT KNOW WHAT THESE NUMBERS MEAN! Votes Fire: MrA Coder: Scraw, Ynkr, Four, Lak, Fire MrA: Coder, NF, Loyg, A6 Category:Blog posts